Challenge Drabbles
by PrehistoricCat
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles written for various challenges on primeval100 all exactly 100 words  ... various genres and characters although mostly Connor and/or Abby either together or with another character. Now M rated as some contain "adult themes"
1. Splat!

**Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright intended**

**A/N: Written for challenge #157 "Cake" characters: Rex, Connor genre: humour  
**

* * *

"Rex? Aw mate!" Connor stared in horror as the lizard struggled to stand up. He had somehow managed to crash land on top of the cake Abby had spent hours lovingly icing. Connor placed both his hands around Rex's middle and lifted him carefully out of his sticky situation. Butter cream icing clung to him, and Rex stared up at Connor looking sorry for himself.

"Hang on." Connor grabbed some kitchen roll and dabbed as much off as he could before releasing the lizard back onto the worktop. Then he saw the destroyed cake. "Abby is going to kill us!"


	2. Moment in Time

**Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright intended**

**A/N: Written for challenge #160 "Picture" genre: angst  
**

* * *

A framed photo on the bedside table, a moment frozen in time, a lifetime of memories, a head full of regrets. Connor held it in his trembling hands. Five long years had passed since the photo was taken, five long years without her.

He smiled at the memory, a day at the beach, holding hands, stolen kisses, their first realisation that they could be more than friends.

Hours later, her life was cruelly snatched away, dragged screaming through an anomaly and there was nothing anyone could do to help her.

Now all he had was memories, regrets and this photo.


	3. I don't wanna be friends

**Disclaimer: Not mine no copyright intended - with thanks to Lady Gaga ;)**

**A/N: written for challenge #176 "Bad Romance" pairing: Abby/Connor genre: humour  
**

* * *

"I can't find it!" Connor wailed. He often lost his phone, but he usually found it after a few minutes.

"It can't be far away," Abby said. "Where have you looked?"

"Everywhere!"

Abby pulled her own phone out of her pocket. "I'll ring your number, you listen out for it."

Connor's throat suddenly felt dry and his face reddened. It was too late to stop it. The unmistakeable refrain of "Bad Romance" had been chosen especially for Abby, and he wanted the ground to swallow him whole as she realised what it was.

"Connor. I think we need to talk."


	4. Protection

**Disclaimer: Not mine no copyright intended**

**A/N: written for challenge #176 "Bad Romance" ... warning, this probably should be in M category. pairing: helen/connor, genre: angst, dub con  
**

* * *

The first few times it happened he tried to put up a fight, but quickly realised that just prolonged the suffering. He had to accept this was how it would be every time they met.

As Helen straddled him and guided his erection inside her, Connor slammed his eyes shut; blocking everything out, and tried to imagine he was anywhere but here. He resigned himself to the inevitable conclusion and prayed she would leave him alone as soon as she had taken what she wanted.

The only thing keeping him sane was knowing his actions were protecting Abby from harm.


	5. Gone

**Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright intended**

**A/N: written for challenge #177 "Hospital" Warning, character death pairing: abby/connor genre: angst  
**

* * *

Finally alone, Abby sat on the edge of Connor's bed and let out her anger and grief. The injuries and starvation had taken their toll on both of them during their year in the Cretaceous, Connor more so than Abby. He had told her he was just holding on to make sure she got home safely, but now he was tired of fighting the pain. He was physically and emotionally drained, and he had had enough.

He squeezed her hand, and with a whispered, "I love you." he closed his eyes. His life silently slipped away and he was gone.


	6. Home

**Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright intended**

**Written for challenge #177 "Hospital" - Pairing: Abby/Connor Genre: Fluff**

* * *

Connor usually hated hospitals. Even the smell brought back bad memories from a childhood spent visiting his sick gran, his various injuries sustained whilst investigating anomalies, and having to go down to the mortuary when Stephen and Cutter died.

But today was different. Today he had a smile as broad as his face as he strode down the corridor towards Abby's room. He could finally take his two girls home after five weeks of anxiety. Baby Nicola had been almost two months premature, and Abby struggled to recover after the difficult birth. But now, they could finally be a family.


	7. If

**Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright intended**

**A/N: written for challenge #179 on Primeval100 "the road not taken" ... Character: Connor, Genre: fluff**

* * *

If he hadn't been so careless and fallen out of that tree...

If he'd been quicker and got to Cutter moments earlier...

If he hadn't been so taken in by Caroline's scheming ways...

If he'd realised that Stephen was about to sacrifice himself to save everyone else...

If he hadn't had that stupid argument with Abby...

If he'd let go of her tiny hand...

If he hadn't gone shooting his mouth off to Tom and Duncan...

If he'd ignored that newspaper headline...

... he wouldn't be standing here now; about to marry the woman he loved more than life itself.


	8. Leaving it behind

**Disclaimer: Not mine no copyright intended**

**A/N: Written for challenge #181 "Goodbye" on Primeval100, characters: Connor/Abby, genre: fluff**

* * *

They'd called this place home for the last year, and had grown quite fond of it.

It was where Connor had almost bled to death after a Raptor attack, where Abby had lain unconscious for three nights after eating something poisonous and where they had hidden for countless hours in fear.

It was where they had finally said the three words they should have said to each other so many months before, and where they had first made love; vowing to stay together no matter what.

But now it was goodbye. They stepped through the anomaly and left it behind.


	9. The End

**Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright intended**

**A/N: Written for challenge #181 "Goodbye" on Primeval100, Characters: Connor/Abby, Genre: angst**

* * *

She'd stopped holding his hand after a week, but he'd taken that as a good sign; she was finding her feet again.

After a month, the cuddles on the sofa had turned into "Not tonight, I'm tired." He should've realised then that something was wrong.

Then he heard those familiar words; shattering his heart into a thousand pieces and he knew it was over...

"He's not my boyfriend."

His bags were packed and he was moving out - his choice this time. With tear stained cheeks, he said 'Goodbye' to Rex and prepared to face life on his own again.


	10. Like Father, Like Son

**Disclaimer: The Temple-Maitland children are my creation, but Abby isn't. No Copyright intended**

**A/N: Written for challenge #185 "Children" on Primeval100. Apologies in advance ;)**

* * *

Sarah Temple-Maitland smiled at her two brothers. Aged seven, she'd already realised the advantages of having her own personal bodyguards.

Tom was bright and could outsmart anyone. He had a comeback or revenge plan for anyone that dared hurt his little sister. Abby would often say he was just like his father as she ruffled his dark hair.

Nick, the oldest, was the brawn of the family. He was tall and moody looking and his presence alone struck fear into any would-be bully. Abby also said he was like his father, smiling knowingly at his unruly crop of ginger hair.


	11. The Morning  After

**Disclaimer: not mine, no copyright intended**

**A/N: primeval100 is celebrating 200 prompts with the challenge to use any of the past prompts. For this I've used #52 "Breakfast", pairing Abby/Matt and there's adult themes to this**

* * *

Abby stared into the empty cupboard. "Typical single guy!" she sighed. She always felt ravenous after a night of passion, and today was no exception. Sadly, Matt didn't even seem to have a loaf of bread in to make toast.

"What are you doing?" he said, leaning his naked body against the bedroom door.

"I was going to make us some breakfast." she said.

"Sorry. I don't do breakfast. Come back to bed, and if you're really hungry I'm sure I can find you something to eat."

How could a girl refuse an offer like that?


	12. Watching

**Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright intended**

**A/N: written for challenge #200 "past prompts" on primeval100 - this is prompt #7 "betrayal" - Connor, Abby/Matt**

* * *

Connor stared at the screen, not quite believing what he saw. It was betrayal of the worst kind and it felt like a knife was twisting in his heart.

_His_ Abby was naked, legs apart, perched on the desk in her office. Standing between her legs and thrusting his cock into her was Matt. He tried to drag his eyes away but he couldn't. He needed to understand what he was seeing. She was having sex with another man behind his back.

He was going to have to end their relationship whilst he still had his dignity. He deserved better.


	13. One Night

**written for prompt #201 "sleep" on primeval100, pairing Abby/Matt, genre: romance, rating T**

* * *

Matt couldn't remember the last time he'd slept this well; his head was usually full of images of home and the horrors he'd left behind. He should've done this ages ago, but things like sex were considered 'a distraction'.

Abby's soft, warm body was still tangled with his; the scent of their passion clinging to her. He felt renewed and more determined than ever to find who was responsible for everything wrong in his world. If this was what happened after one night, then how would it be after more? He hoped she would give him chance to find out.


	14. With this ring

**Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright intended**

**A/N: Written for challenge #208 "Getting Married" on Primeval100 - character: Connor, genre: Romance**

* * *

For the first time in years, the gold ring he wore around his neck was missing. Connor felt almost naked without it but he was going to have to get used to that feeling – as of today, he would never wear it again; it would be on his bride's finger instead.

He'd promised his dying mother that he would give the ring to the girl he loved enough to marry. He was keeping that promise today. As he stepped out of the car outside the church, the sun appeared from behind a cloud and he knew that she approved.


	15. Consequences

**Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright intended**

**A/N: Written for challenge #209 on Primeval100 - "Damaged". Character: Matt Anderson, genre: angst**

* * *

"The people I travelled with were all damaged in their own way," she'd said, "being so far away from home."

Was everyone who travelled through anomalies damaged? What about him? What would living for eight years in a time that wasn't his own do to him?

Were Abby and Connor damaged after their year on the wrong side of an anomaly?

Was it permanent, or does returning to their own time heal them? Did that mean they'd eventually be OK, but he wouldn't?

Consequences would have to be dealt with later though, he had a job to do.


	16. Impatient

**Disclaimer: not mine, no copyright intended**

**A/N: written for challenge 227 on Primeval100 "Stuff Professionalism", pairing Jess/Becker, genre: romance, rating: PG**

* * *

She couldn't help herself; he looked so handsome when he was a little dishevelled. He was busy debriefing the team that had just returned from the field and hadn't had time to run a comb through his normally perfect hair.

"Captain Becker!" she gushed, not meaning to sound quite as breathy as she did.

"Jessica, can this wait?" he groaned impatiently. He hated to be interrupted whilst on duty.

"No it can't!" She grabbed her chance, threw caution to the wind and pulled him into the kiss she 'd wanted him to give her for so long.


	17. Approval

**Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright intended**

**A/N: written for challenge 228 on primeval100 "Menagerie" ... characters, Lester & Becker, rating PG, set pre series 4**

* * *

"Yes, I think this is appropriate," Lester said, taking in the sight of the newly built menagerie. It wasn't ideal, but it was the best they could do in the circumstances.

Becker stood looking down into the enclosure. Lester joined him and the two stood in silence; united in the same thought.

"Do you think she'd approve?" Lester finally asked.

Becker nodded. "Yes, Abby will love this."

Lester turned and blinked back a rare tear. Becker always refused to use the past tense when he talked about his lost team mates. He wished he shared his optimism.


	18. An Ark within the ARC

**Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright intended**

**A/N: For challenge #228 on Primeval100 "The Menagerie"... rating PG, character Matt**

* * *

Matt slowly shook his head, sighed and stared sadly down into the holding pens below. A menagerie of creatures from eras spanning across millions of years; An Ark within the ARC. But it wasn't, not really. Yes, they were both about preservation of species, keeping them safe and then returning them to their own home when the right time came; but that was where the parallels ended. These creatures here were unlikely to ever see their own home again, and they were all alone; trapped in a time that they didn't belong in.

And Matt knew exactly how that felt.


	19. A Kind of Magic

**Written for challenge #232 "Magic" on Primeval100. Character: Emily. Rating: PG**

* * *

Emily was mesmerised. For the first time since being here, she was actually able to sit down and think about all the strange and wonderful things around her in this time that she chose to call home.

Most things she took in her stride and just accepted, but she'd been incredibly confused by the television in Matt's flat. How did those people get inside the box? Connor tried to explain it to her, but that confused her more.

It was Becker's explanation that satisfied her curiosity; at least she understood it.

"Think of it as a kind of magic."


	20. Bodies

**Character: Lester, with references to Connor/Abby. Warning: character deaths. Written for challenge #233 "The Natural History Museum" on primeval100**

* * *

"Are you certain it's them?"

"As certain as we can be, Sir," the Curator replied. "Human remains found within the sedimentary layer for the Cretaceous era. Caused quite a stir."

Lester nodded sadly. Until now, he'd clung on to the hope that they would still find a way home, even after all this time. The two bodies were laid side by side, holding hands and heads facing each other. The female wore a gold band on her finger and Lester raised a sad smile. At least they'd found a little happiness and had been together in death.


	21. Hart Breaker

**Disclaimer: As usual, the characters aren't mine, no copyright intended**

**A/N: Written for challenge #238 "Stephen Hart ... Genre: Angst, Character: Abby, Rating: PG**

* * *

Abby blinked away the tears that were stinging her eyes. Who did he think he was? Why did he think he had the right to play mind games the way he had?

She could almost forgive the 'asking her out on a date whilst he had a girlfriend' incident because he was delirious. Given time, maybe even the fact he'd slept with his best friend's wife could be forgotten. Yes, Stephen had done more than his fair share of breaking hearts, but it all paled into insignificance with his final act.

How dare he break everyone's heart by sacrificing himself?


	22. Toys R Us

**Disclaimer: The canon characters are not mine, but Nicola Temple is mine**

**A/N: for prompt challenge#241 "toys" on primeval100. Genre: Fluff (see, I can do it when I want to lol) Pairing: Abby/Connor**

* * *

Abby wasn't sure who was more excited by their trip to "ToysRUs" - Four year old Nicola or Connor. Father and daughter skipped down the aisle hand in hand, whilst Abby followed.

When Abby caught up with them, Connor had placed several items in their basket – a cuddly dinosaur, a pink laptop and a doll that filled its nappy when you fed it a special powder. Now he was fastening Nicola into an electronic car with a grin on his face and the remote control in his hands.

Abby couldn't help wondering who the toys were actually for.


	23. Missing

**Written for prompt #256 "Good things come to those who wait" ... a little bit of fluff for a change ;)**

* * *

It seemed like a lifetime ago since he'd seen her. He'd longed for the familiarity and security of her loving touch; the warmth of her embrace and the comfort of the four walls he'd learnt to call home.

He didn't understand why she'd left. The others tried to make him happy, and he supposed he couldn't complain about his new home. It just wasn't the same without her.

But now she was back; he recognised her smile the moment she pressed her face against the glass. That tickle under the chin and the juicy grape was so worth the wait.


	24. Bulletproof

**A/N: written for prompt #260 on Primeval100 "Shoot to kill" ... Abby/Connor**

* * *

She'd been challenging him for the best part of the last three years. Like so many others, he'd tried to penetrate the tough exterior and break down her defences. Abby Maitland was bulletproof; no-one got through the wall she'd built around herself. She didn't need anyone else.

Like bullets ricocheting, she'd deflected every single attempt he'd made. She didn't realise that he was slowly creeping under her skin, seeking out a weakness that would one day allow him in completely.

One shot was all it took. Connor Temple finally took the plunge and kissed her.

Shoot to kill: Target destroyed.


	25. Out of the Blue

**A/N: written for prompt #276 "Unexpected" ... pairing: Abby/Matt, genre: Romance, rating: PG**

* * *

Matt closed his eyes. Abby's kiss had brought back so many painful memories. Years ago, before he came through the anomaly, a girl he had only considered as a friend had done exactly what Abby had just done; kissed him out of the blue and changed everything.

She was the first woman he'd ever loved, but he'd failed to protect her and the creatures took her life only days later. He'd never known what her touch felt like, never known what making love to her would be like.

He vowed that he would not make the same mistake with Abby.


	26. Services No Longer Required

**A/N: written for prompt #277 "Collateral Damage" on Primeval100. Characters: Philip Burton, Connor Temple. Rating: PG**

* * *

He turned on his heel without looking back, ignoring Connor's pleas for help.

All that mattered was New Dawn. The convergence would only last for a few minutes; time was of the essence. If he stopped to free Connor now it would be too late and all those years of research would be for nothing.

Connor Temple was no longer a requirement; he had served his purpose. Leaving him to die in the twisted wreckage seemed fitting somehow. It was shame; he'd shown great potential, but he let his heart rule his head.

Burton had no time for a conscience.


	27. Insanity

**Written for challenge #287 on Primeval100 "silence" ... character: Danny Quinn, genre: Angst, Rating K+**

* * *

It was unbearable.

Hands over his ears, Danny stumbled over the rocky terrain in his haste to escape. He had to get away. He couldn't stand it any longer and it was driving him insane.

Desperate for relief, he ducked inside a nearby opening in the cliff face and let out a breath before slowing removing his hands to listen again.

It was still there and he knew there was no hiding from it. Covering his ears again, he curled into a ball and rocked back and forth.

The terrible sound of silence would kill him before any creature did.


	28. Dancing in the Rain

**Written for challenge #290 "Rain" on Primeval100. Characters: Matt, Abby, Becker Genre: Gen Rating: PG**

* * *

The rain pelted down for the third day in a row. The road outside was ankle deep in water and the team stared glumly out of the window. A solitary figure braved the deluge, stopping right in the middle of the road and shedding his waterproof jacket.

Becker sighed when he realised who it was. "Is he actually dancing?"

"I believe he is," Abby smiled. She knew how much Matt loved the rain. He said it helped sustain life and as long as there was still rain the human race would survive. It certainly put perspective on things.


	29. Wet

**Written for challenge #290 "Rain" on Primeval100, pairing: Becker/Matt genre: pre-slash rating: PG**

* * *

Matt shivered as raindrops trickled down the back of his neck. He was soaked through and his thin shirt clung to him like a second skin.

Without a word, a black t-shirt was handed to him and he took it gratefully. Peeling off his wet shirt, Matt whispered thank you and looked up into the gaze of Becker.

"Think nothing of it," the soldier responded. "I always wanted an excuse to get you semi-naked."

Matt raised an eyebrow. He was never sure whether Becker was joking or not. On this occasion, a part of him hoped he wasn't.


	30. Second Best

**Haven't done one of these for a little while... this one was written for challenge #304 on Primeval100 "Make do and Mend" ... pairing: Abby/Matt, rating T, genre: Romance, angst**

* * *

Matt allowed his tongue to tangle with hers, tasting her, breathing in her soft sighs. His body ached for the comforting embraces they'd share later, the warmth of her skin against his and the familiarity of their union that he'd come to rely upon so much.

But as they parted and he caught the look in her eyes he wondered if this really was the kind of love he wanted, or if Abby was simply just "making do" with second best in an attempt to mend her shattered heart after Connor had died.

He was too afraid to ask.


End file.
